spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Kaydoc II
Kaydoc II, born as Cyrus, also called the Greater King, is the Duke of Dragonstar, the Earl of Renemath, King of Sentinel and the fourth High King of the Renemath Dynasty. History Kaydoc was born under the name Cyrus, is born around 5E 33 in Sentinel, to Torlodd, the reigning Duke of Dragonstar, and his wife Krienie. His grandfather Kaydoc of Renemath who died couple years prior to Kaydoc II's birth. His cousin Aleslen become High King, and between the relationship between Kaydoc II and Aleslen become one of fair relationships of all time. But Aleslen was saved by being assassinated by the Alik'r Desert Guild, and he until reign until he died and Aleslen's brother Ramati replaced as his brother's successor. During Ramati's reign, he made polices with Empress Livia Septim and Emperor Claudius I. During the time, Kaydoc was visiting Cyrodiil to meet his second cousin, Claudius Septim, in the name of High King Ramati. Before his cousin's assassination, Kaydoc was made the Duke of Dragonstar in 5E 80 after the death of Kaydoc's father Torlodd. As Duke of Dragonstar, Kaydoc had said that his reign as Duke isn't enough but managed to earned the Dukedom of Dragonstar respect and earned. When Ramati was assassinated by the Alik'r Desert Guild, the main-line of the Renemath Dynasty had ended, which the throne had passed through Kaydoc I's brother Torlodd line. Since Torlodd died eight years before, Kaydoc was next in line to the throne. Kaydoc was succeeded by his cousin as High King and was crowned in the Silver Crown of Kaydoc as Kaydoc II. In his early years of his reign, Kaydoc II was also targeted by the Alik'r Desert Guild but the first time in years, the Desert Guild had failed to assassinate Kaydoc II. The true affiliation of the Alik'r Desert Guild is had allied with the Forebears as Kaydoc II and his predecessors were allied with the Crowns. In 5E 92, Kaydoc II may have said that he was visited by the Ten Divines Goddess Marcella, that went on to created Hammerfell's government body, the Golden Council. By 5E 93, Kaydoc II visited to Cyrodiil to meet Emperor Claudius I in the Imperial City, to improved relations between Hammerfell and Cyrodiilic Empire. Meanwhile in the Imperial City, Kaydoc II had an romance with the High Chancellor of the Elder Council, and the Imperial Battlemage's daughter, and sometime married in 5E 96/99. And the High King and Queen bored an only daughter Ronaam. Back in Hammerfell, the Golden Council had meeting with the High King, and managed to have policies dated back Kaydoc II's grandfather Kaydoc of Renemath or sometimes called Kaydoc I. The policies were re-introdunced to the Redguards and was having an mixed reaction, because of the Crowns (who impressed with Kaydoc II) while the Forebeards (who not impressed with Kaydoc II). With an possible another war between the two factions, Kaydoc II averaged an meeting between Crowns-Forebears leaders (along with Kaydoc II). The meeting was described as both stressful and impressed by all parties, even Kaydoc II. The Crowns, which lead by Kaydoc II managed to give both an new currency but still using the Septim coin, meanwhile the Forebears lead by the Baron that they want their lost land which was taken from the Crowns. But Kaydoc II warns that it might lead to another unnecessary war if he does that. This was going on between the years of 5E 99 to 5E 101. In 5E 102, Kaydoc II mourned the assassination of Emperor Titus Septim when the news reach Hemmerfell, the new Child Emperor Pelagius Septim V while High Councilor Amuriel Corriusus was Pelagius's regent (or Potentate) until 5E 114. During his later life, Kaydoc II have his health drained and slowly detraining. Kaydoc II's daughter Ronaam was killed in battle while fighting some assassins in 5E 124, making Kaydoc II's childless. However with Kaydoc II's health failed fast and died while suffered both Ataxia and Brain rot, at aged 92. He was succeeded by Queen Marisya's great-grandson Kaydoc III. Trivia *According to the Fifth Era edition of the Hammerfell's High Kings series, it describes that during the reign and life of Kaydoc II. He one of the longest monarch of Hammerfeel, which was 36-years reign, and lasting up to his death age of 92. Appearances * ** Category:Lore: Characters Category:Lore: Imperials Category:Lore: Redguards Category:Lore: Males Category:Lore: Royalty Category:Renemath Dynasty Category:Lore: Kings Category:Half-Breeds Category:Cyrodiilic Bloodline